Osaka High Meet The Sohmas
by AssassinedAngel
Summary: This is a crossover between Hana Kimi and Fruits basket! The water system broke at Osaka High now Sano, Mizuki, and Nakatsu are staying at the Sohmas'... What will happen? Secrets to curses, new friendships to pain... SUCKY. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK
1. The Sohmas

Hey everyone! New readers and old! This is MElizabethT with a new Fan Fic! I 'm starting a new one so I don't update The Test Of Love too quickly! I want more reviews so I must wait! I don't own Fruits Basket or Hana Kimi! This is a crossover between Hana Kimi and Fruits Basket! I hope you like it!

"I can't believe they are kicking us out of our dorm because the water system broke again!" groaned Sano.

"Come on Sano! It'll be fun!" exclaimed Mizuki. Ashiya

"It says here we'll be staying with the Sohmas…" Nakatsu told them.

"We should be arriving there any moment now…" replied Mizuki as a Japanese style home stood in the distance.

Screams and shouting could be heard from the distance.

"You damn RAT! Call me stupid again and I'll shred your pretty face to pieces!" threatened Kyo.

"Stupid cat," replied Yuki calmly.

"ARG! You asked for it!" screamed Kyo as he tried to kick Yuki.

Yuki swiftly dodged his kick and threw him. Kyo flew through the door and landed outside several feet in front of Mizuki, Sano and Nakatsu. Mizuki shrieked and clutched to Sano when Kyo landed.

"Damn rat!" mumbled Kyo.

"Are you okay?" asked Mizuki worriedly running over to help the orange-haired boy.

"Oh, you're here already? You guys must be the transfer students from Osaka high school. My name is Yuki Sohma. That is my cousin Kyo Sohma, don't worry about him," greeted the handsome silver haired boy.

"Hello Sohma-kun! My name's Ashiya Mizuki!" greeted Mizuki.

"Hey, I'm Izumi Sano…" mumbled Sano.

"Nice to meet you I'm Nakatsu!" replied Nakatsu.

"Seriously this happens almost everyday," Shigure told them popping out from behind the door.

"Hello!" greeted Mizuki.

"Hello I'm Shigure!" replied Shigure.

"Come on in…" Yuki told them as he turned to go in.

"But what about him?" asked Nakatsu.

"He'll be fine," answered Shigure.

Sano stepped over Kyo's body and Mizuki and Nakatsu followed.

"Breakfast is ready!" called Tohru.

"Tohru, this is Mizuki, Sano and Nakatsu," introduced Yuki.

They said their greetings etc.

"You can put your bags upstairs. Mizuki and Sano you'll be in the left room and Nakatsu you'll sharing a room with Kyo. His room is on the far right," instructed Yuki.

They nodded before they climbed upstairs and dropped their bags off. They hungrily ate the breakfast talking about their schools.

"That was delicious!" complimented Mizuki.

"Thank you!" replied Tohru as she gathered up the dishes.

Yuki got up and followed Tohru to help her wash the dishes. (By the way Kyo was eating with them!)

"You'll be starting school with them at Kaibara High school tomorrow," Shigure told the three of them.

"I guess we have no choice…" replied Sano.

"Here are your new uniforms," Shigure told them handing them a large bag.

Sano looked into the bag pulling out three navy blue uniforms. Mizuki gasped when she saw the mini skirt and two pants.

"Why is there a girl's uniform?" choked Mizuki.

"Huh? Well Dr. Umeda said that we had to get two boys uniforms and one girls," replied Shigure.

Mizuki blushed as she said, "We go to an all boys school!"

"Whoops! My mistake! I'll go order another one right away but for tomorrow it looks like you'll have to wear that tomorrow though…" remarked Shigure.

Mizuki blushed even redder.

Night Mizuki/Sano room:

"Well the Sohmas are an interesting family," Sano told Mizuki as he prepared for bed.

"I guess, but we're probably weird to them," agreed Mizuki.

"I hope school goes well tomorrow…" replied Sano.

"Well you aren't the one who has to wear a girl's uniform!" cried Mizuki

Sano smiled mischievously thinking, _"A girl's uniform would look good on a girl though…"_

Nakatsu/ Kyo

"So what's your school like?" asked Nakatsu.

"I don't know…" mumbled Kyo.

"Are the teachers there nice?" asked Nakatsu.

"I don't know…" Kyo sighed.

"Do they have a soccer team at your school?" Nakatsu asked.

"I don't know anything about our damn school! So SHUT UP!" yelled Kyo.

"What you want to fight?" challenged Nakatsu.

"Bring it on!" cried Kyo.

Nakatsu kicked Kyo, but Kyo dodged it. Kyo tried to punch Nakatsu but he moved away. (Looks a lot like Kyo vs. Haru!)

"Why don't you both stop fighting? You both suck at it anyways," suggested Yuki as he passed by Kyo's room.

"Why don't you go mind your own business you damn rat!" snapped Kyo.

"If you wanted privacy then close your door," replied Yuki.

"What? Do you want to fight now!" yelled Kyo.

"Stupid cat. You just lost a fight this morning and you are still challenging me?" asked Yuki.

"Damn rat don't call me stupid! I'll win this time!" cried Kyo.

Nakatsu stared at the bickering pair.

"I wish you luck," replied Yuki in a teasing tone.

"Damn rat! I don't need your luck! I'll win on my own!" screamed Kyo angrily.

Yuki shook his head and headed to his room.

"Idiot rat! Are you running away from our fight!" yelled Kyo.

"If I fought with you every time you wanted to you would be dead," answered Yuki.

"I don't need your stupid excuses! You're just a coward! I bet Tohru can fight better then you!" shouted Kyo.

Yuki walked back into the room and grabbed Kyo by his collar.

"Don't bring Tohru into all your problems or I'll make sure you regret it," warned Yuki as he tossed Kyo against the wall.

A loud thud was heard as Kyo hit the wall. He grimaced on the floor and groaned, "Damn rat."

Mizuki and Sano ran out of their room after hearing the sound. Yuki walked passed them calmly and closed his door, the soft click of the lock was heard.

"What happened!" asked Mizuki worriedly.

Nakatsu shrugged, "Yuki and Kyo fought again."

"I'm surprised that you guys don't end up dead," Sano commented.

Yay! The first chap of my first cross-over is done! I hope you liked it! Please Review!

Preview: It's the first day of school!

This will be slightly Yuki x Tohru and Sano x Mizuki! Cause I like those pairings! Tell me what ever! Oh! I made a blog today! Check it out!

http/journals. update sometime…


	2. Auras and Ghosts

Chap 2 of my Hana Basket! That's what I'm calling it 'kay? Hana Basket! It means flower basket! Yay! Ok I don't own Fruits Basket, Hana Kimi or the characters! Got it? Don't you dare accuse me of owning them!

normal heart

your heart beat if you accuse me of owning Fruits Basket or Hana-Kimi! Just kidding! Or if you don't review!

On with the story!

Tohru was in the kitchen making breakfast when Mizuki got up.

"What are you doing up so early?" asked Mizuki as she sleepily rubbed her eyes.

"Ohayo! I have to make everyone breakfast! I'm making pancakes! Do you like pan cakes?" greeted Tohru.

"I love pan cakes! Would you like me to help you?" offered Mizuki.

"Sure, can you set the table?" suggested Tohru.

"Okay!" replied Mizuki as she went to the cabinet and pulled out plates and forks.

She carefully placed them all on the table, setting up the forks perfectly adjacent to the plates.

"Do you need me to do anything else?" asked Mizuki.

"Um…… You can go wake everyone up…. I think Kyo is up already though… Yuki is a late sleeper so he won't be fully awake when he gets up… Don't let him run into anything…" advised Tohru.

"Got it!" exclaimed Mizuki as she ran up the stairs.

She first went to the room she shared with Sano. She opened the door swiftly.

"Sano! Sano! It's time to wake up!" cried Mizuki.

Sano sat up, "Do you have to be so noisy in the morning?"

"It's the first day of school! Get up and get ready!" replied Mizuki.

Sano groaned but got up. Mizuki ran off to Nakatsu and Kyo's room. The door was already open.

"Nakatsu?"

She entered the room slowly. Nakatsu was asleep on the floor his blanket half covering him.

"Nakatsu get up!" yelled Mizuki.

Nakatsu jumped up.

"Why were you on the floor?" laughed Mizuki.

"Was I? I don't remember! This must be some prank from Kyo!" replied Nakatsu angrily.

"Well, get ready! It's the first day of school!" responded Mizuki as she darted off to Yuki's room.

_"Right it's the first day of school! And Mizuki is going to be in a girl's uniform!" _Nakatsu thought happily as he got ready.

Mizuki knocked on the door loudly since Yuki's door was locked.

"Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! GET UP!" yelled Mizuki.

Yuki rolled over still sleeping.

Mizuki continued pounding on the door.

"Yuki! It's time to WAKE UP! YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" shouted Mizuki.

Yuki flipped over and got out of bed heading for the door.

CRASH!

"Yuki? What happened?" asked Mizuki worriedly.

The door slowly opened as Yuki sleep walked out. His hair was a disaster.

"Yuki are you awake?" cried Mizuki.

Yuki didn't respond.

"Wow…. If he was wearing some pink I think he could pull it off as a girl!" exclaimed Nakatsu.

Yuki punched him in the gut.

"What did you say?" Yuki ask.

"I thought you were asleep…" grunted Nakatsu.

"Stupid comments wake me up. Say anything like that again and you'll regret it," warned Yuki.

Yuki fixed his hair with his hands as he walked downstairs.

"Nakatsu are you okay?" asked Mizuki worriedly.

"I'm surprised you actually said that after watching him and that orange-haired boy fight. Are you a moron, Nakatsu?" asked Sano.

"What are you saying?" asked Nakatsu angrily.

"Breakfast is ready!" called Tohru.

"C'mon let's go eat! Tohru made pancakes!" exclaimed Mizuki.

"I hate sweets," mumbled Sano.

"Oh…. Right…" sighed Mizuki.

"You don't like sweets? I'll go make you something else! What would you like?" offered Tohru.

"That's okay… I can make my own breakfast…" replied Sano.

Everyone else sat down. Nakatsu sat as far from Yuki as possible. As Sano prepared some eggs and toast everyone else began eating.

"The pancakes are delicious as usual Tohru," complimented Yuki.

"Yeah they're great!" exclaimed Mizuki happily.

"Thank you!" responded Tohru with a grin.

"You kids better get ready or you'll be late for school!" announced Shigure.

"Okay!" they all replied in unison.

Sano quickly ate his eggs and toast as everyone else finished their pancakes. Sano, Nakatsu and Kyo ran off to get dressed. Yuki helped Tohru clean up and Mizuki lingered.

"Let's get changed," Tohru decided.

Yuki nodded and headed to his room. Mizuki looked a little hesitant but followed. Mizuki carefully opened the door. Sano was tying his tie.

"You'd better hurry and get dressed! Skirts are hard to get into!" teased Sano.

"Not funny," mumbled Mizuki.

Sano laughed, "I'll leave you alone."

He left the room and shut the door behind him.

"I guess I have to do this… This is all Dr. Umeda's fault!" sighed Mizuki as she slowly dressed.

"Mizuki are you ready?" called Tohru from downstairs with everyone.

Mizuki took a deep breath and came out slowly walking down the stairs.

"It looks good on you!" cooed Tohru.

Nakatsu blushed. _"He looks beautiful!" _

(Only Sano and Mizuki know that she is really a girl)

Everyone else smiled and started to walk to school.

School

"Attention everyone! We have some temporary transfer students from Osaka High School! This is Nakatsu Shuichi, Izumi Sano, Ashiya Mizuki, Daiki Kayashima, Senri Nakao, Kyougo Sekime, and Shinji Noe. So be nice until they can go back to their school!" announced Mayu-Sensei.

"Ohayo!" greeted the former Osaka students.

"Ohayo!" replied the class.

"Any questions?" asked Mayu-Sensei.

"Isn't Osaka an All Boys' school?" asked Uo.

"Yes…" replied Mayu-Sensei.

"Then why are you dressed in a girl's uniform?" asked Uo.

"Um…. That's because I received the wrong uniform… and I had to wear this one…" replied Mizuki as she turned red.

The class snickered quietly.

"If there aren't anymore serious questions then go take your seats," commanded Mayu-Sensei.

They nodded and sat down in the empty seats.

_"Girls! Girls! Girls! They are all around! Is there a better place in the world" _thoughts running through Noe and Sekime's heads!

Lunch

Tohru invited all the Osaka students from their class to sit with them.

"Nanba! Come sit with us!" Nakao called over.

Nanba walked over.

"Feel welcome to join us!" exclaimed Tohru scotching over.

"Thank you! Aren't you sweet! Maybe I should give you a kiss of gratitude…" Nanba told her leaning a little too close to Tohru.

"Pervert!" yelled Yuki and Kyo as they punched Nanba in the face.

"That hurt…" mumbled Nanba who is now on the floor.

"Nanba! Are you okay?" cooed Nakao.

"Interesting…. You Sohmas have a very interesting auras," commented Kayashima.

"That's what I thought. The Sohma family has some different waves…" agreed Hana.

Everyone looked a little freaked out except for those two.

"Who is he?" asked Uo.

"Kayashima sees ghosts and auras… Who is she?" asked Nakatsu.

"Hana… Well she can sense, read and create electric waves…" replied Uo.

Everyone at the table shuddered.

The end of chapter 2!

I hope you like this story! But I don't know since not many of you are reviewing! Glares (but smiles to those of you who review)

Preview:

School's not over yet! Time to meet Haru, Momiji and the Yuki Fan club!

Review! Please!

**REVIEW!**


	3. Prince Yuki, Black Haru and Hyper Momiji

I'm glad you guys like this story so far! But I still need more reviews! I don't own Han Basket! Meaning neither of Hana-Kimi or Fruits Basket belongs to me!

School later that day

"I'll see you guys after school, I have a student council meeting right now," Yuki told everyone.

"Bye Yuki-kun!" exclaimed Tohru happily.

"Yeah, whatever…." Groaned Kyo

"See ya!" cried Nakatsu and Mizuki.

"Bye…" replied Sano.

"Yes bye Yuki, I'll see you after school at Sensei's," Haru added leaning on Sano and Nakatsu's shoulders.

Sano and Nakatsu jumped away from fright o the young white haired boy with the white hair, piercings and tattoo.

"Haru you shouldn't scare people like that…." Scolded Yuki as he shook his head.

"Hello Hatsuharu-san!" greeted Tohru happily.

"'Sup? Was I being scary? Sorry if I scared you guys…." replied Haru.

"We weren't scared!" denied Sano and Nakatsu.

"You guys know this guy?" choked Nakatsu.

"Yeah, he's our younger cousin Haru Sohma," answered Kyo.

"Where's Momiji-kun?" asked Tohru.

"I ditched him because he was hyper," Haru mentioned.

"Don't worry Tohru! I'm right here!" sang Momiji jumping out from behind them.

Sano, Mizuki and Nakatsu jumped.

"Hello Momiji-kun!" Tohru greeted the little blonde boy.

"Who is he?" asked Mizuki.

"Momiji Sohma! Yuki, Kyo and Haru's cousin!" replied Momiji.

"Such a large family…" mumbled Sano.

"Are you guys the transfer students from Osaka?" Momiji asked them.

"Yes…." Replied Sano, Mizuki and Nakatsu.

"I have some students in my class from Osaka too! Right Haru?" Momiji mentioned happily.

"You're in high school?" asked Nakatsu.

"Yep! I'm fifteen years old! The same age as Haru!" exclaimed Momiji happily standing next to Haru.

They stared in disbelief at the little blonde boy.

"Whatever…. I'm going now before I'm late for my meeting," muttered Yuki as he turned to leave.

They all waved smiling. The Yuki fan club girls jumped out from nowhere as soon as Yuki was out of sight.

"What are you all doing? Getting so close to Yuki like that! Who do you think you are?" cried Motoko angrily.

"Yeah!" agreed the other fan club girls.

"We're his family! Who do you think you are? You guys are just a stupid group of girls hanging around Yuki like five year olds. Do you own Yuki? I don't think so!" Haru shouted as he turned black.

"Black-san…." Murmured Tohru nervously.

"Black-san?" asked Mizuki.

"You see Haru has two sides! His white side is his usual self. Very kind and polite. But when he snap s he turns to his black side. Which is very violent and rude," explained Momiji.

The Yuki fan club girls backed away nervously.

"You're just lucky enough that Yuki actually tolerates you guys. If I were him you guys would have been dead already so go and leave us alone. If you ever bother any one of us again it won't be just a threat but a thrashing," warned Haru.

"Understood!" the fan club girls squeaked before running off.

"Who were they?" asked Sano with a blank stare.

"Hehe… Well you see… Yuki is the prince of our high school… He has his own fan club and everything! Girls and boys admire him for his good looks and prince-like personality!" Tohru told him.

"If they admire him so much maybe they'll just leave him alone…" mumbled Haru turning back to his white self.

"Fan club…. He kinda reminds me of you Sano! All those girls crawling over you! Boys too I guess since Mizuki came here from America to meet you!" exclaimed Nakatsu.

Mizuki laughed, "I guess…"

Home:

"YUUUUUKKKKKKIIIIIII!" sang the white haired man running towards Yuki with his arms wide open.

Yuki moved to his left causing Ayame to fall. (I think I put this somewhere in my other story before but can't remember where…)

"Don't touch me," replied Yuki coldly.

"Awwwww! You're so mean to your Nii-san!" cried Ayame.

"Ayaa… Are you okay?" asked Shigure.

"Hello Ayame-san!" greeted Tohru.

"Gure-san! Don't worry I won't give up on Yuki! Yuki, why can't you be more like Tohru and greet me once in a while?" asked Ayame.

"What are you doing here!" snapped Kyo.

"OH! People I don't know! Hello there! I'm Yuki's older brother! Ayame Sohma!" greeted Ayame.

"Hey, I'm Izumi Sano.." replied Sano.

"Nakatsu…" responded Nakatsu.

"I'm Ashiya Mizuki!" exclaimed Mizuki.

"Izumi Sano… Where have I heard that name before…. ?" asked Ayame.

"He's the high-jumper!" cried Mizuki happily.

"Yes, I remember now…"

Meanwhile

"Hi Shii-san, Ayaa-san!" Momiji greeted Shigure and Ayame as he skipped over.

"Hey.. Aya… Sensei," Haru greeted them.

"Hello Ha-kun, Momiji-kun! I'm glad you guys could make it!" replied Shigure.

"Yes. Hello Haru-kun, Momiji-kun!" Ayame greeted them.

"You have a brother?" Sano asked Yuki.

"Sadly yes… He's so immature and annoying…" mumbled Yuki.

"I'm not immature!" argued Ayame.

"Really…. You're a twenty seven old man who makes dresses… Very mature…" replied Yuki.

"Ha! But you can't say you don't like them! I saw the glitter in your eyes when you saw Tohru-kun in that dress! Don't deny it!" laughed Ayame.

"Don't tell them that," Yuki told Ayame as he kicked him in the face.

"Let's go eat. I'm getting hungry…" announced Haru as he entered the house.

"Uh… What about him?" asked Mizuki pointing to the unconscious Ayame.

"He'll be fine…" muttered Yuki and Kyo.

_"What a strange family….." _Sano, Nakatsu and Mizuki thought.

"I'll go prepare dinner! It'll be ready in a few minutes!" declared Tohru.

Everyone nodded politely.

"So how large is your family exactly?" asked Sano.

"It's pretty large…." Shigure told them.

"Is Tohru your cousin too?" asked Mizuki.

"Uh no… Her story is more complicated but basically she's like family to us," replied Yuki.

"What a sweet thing to say!" exclaimed Ayame.

"Shut up," snapped Yuki.

"Ayame-san are you sure that Kyo is here?" asked a girl with brunette hair.

Kyo gasped.

"Kyo-kun!" sang the girl running over to Kyo.

_"What a cute little girl!" _Mizuki thought.

"Why didn't you visit me?" yelled Kagura snapping and throwing Kyo out the door.

_"Er… Maybe not so cute…" _thought Nakatsu.

"I missed you so MUCH!" screamed Kagura running out the door and swinging him around.

"Uh… Who is that?" asked Sano.

"That's our cousin Kagura… She's obsessed with Kyo…" Yuki sighed.

"Please don't destroy my house…" croaked Shigure.

"I love you so much!" shouted Kagura as she punched him several times.

"Is he going to be okay?" Mizuki asked.

"This happens all the time…" replied Shigure.

Kagura blinked a few times and froze.

"Koishii (darling)! Who id this to you?" cried Kagura dropping to her knees and clutching Kyo's limp body.

"Uh… you did…" muttered Sano and Nakatsu.

Kagura looked up at them.

"Hello? Who are you?" asked Kagura.

"We're the transfer students from Osaka High School…." Replied Sano, Nakatsu and Mizuki as they re-introduced themselves.

"Well you all better stay away from my Kyo-kun! He's mine! I won't let you get away if you touch him!" warned Kagura.

"Uh…We're guys…." Replied Mizuki.

"Another interesting day…." Mumbled Haru.

"Dinner's ready!" announced Tohru carrying out large bowl of food.

After having a "delightful" conversation with dinner… Sano, Nakatsu and Mizuki are a little scared of the Sohma family now… They all seem to have violent sides….

The end! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm very happy! Please review again! Or I'll turn BLACK and force you to review! smiles innocently

Preview:

More Sohmas to meet… at least most of the scary ones are done with… but there's still Akito and the curse….


	4. The Sheep And The Tiger

Ohayo/ Konnichiwa/ Konbanwa! (good morning/ afternoon/ evening)! Sorry about not updating this! I was finishing my other story! I don't own Fruits Basket of Hana-Kimi or Hana Basket for that matter. The point is I wish I did…. daydreaming…. Okay! Okay! I'll get on with the story!

♪ La la la la la la! ♫

Nakatsu and Kyo: SHUT UP and get on with the story!

Me: awwwwwwwwwwww! You're no fun!

Yuki: Just go write…

Me: Okay ♥

Nakatsu + Kyo: Why does she listen to him….?

Me: Haha! Cuz Yuki rocks! He's my idol! I love that guy! ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Yuki sweat drops….

It's the weekend, Tohru was doing a little cleaning with the help of Mizuki, Yuki was still asleep, Kyo was running and so were Sano and Nakatsu but they weren't running together.

"Do you do all the cleaning by yourself?" asked Mizuki dropping the wet rag.

"Yep!" replied Tohru happily dusting the living room.

"Must be hard work…" muttered Mizuki.

"Not at all! The Sohmas let me stay here and I do the cooking and cleaning!" exclaimed Tohru.

"Still there are three other people who live here… And yet it looks so organized…" Mizuki sighed.

"It's no problem! I love to cook and clean!" Tohru responded.

"You could ask one of them to help you once in a while," Mizuki said.

"That wouldn't work. None of us are experienced in any of the household chores… For example Yuki… He may be smart but he'd just make a bigger mess if he tried to clean and his cooking… I'll just say don't eat it!" Shigure told them coming out of nowhere.

Tohru let out a little surprised gasp.

"Shut up you stupid dog," Yuki murmured as he kicked Shigure.

"Ohayo Yuki-kun! I didn't know you were awake!" cried Tohru.

"Ohayo Honda-san," greeted Yuki.

"Ow… That hurt… Must you abuse me everyday?" asked Shigure.

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't act so stupid," replied Yuki.

"Do you guys ever get along?" Teased Mizuki.

"Um…."

"On rare occasions when they act mature," mumbled Yuki.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Kyo slamming the door shut as he came in.

"Awwww! Is the cat-lover angry that we found out his secret?" Nakatsu laughed as he entered.

"I told you to SHUT UP!" Kyo repeated angrily.

"Seriously what was with the cats though?" asked Sano following them both into the house.

"Welcome back, Kyo-kun, Sano-san, and Nakatsu-san!" Tohru smiled.

"Ohayo to everyone!" exclaimed Nakatsu happily.

"Yeah… Ohayo…" muttered Sano.

"Kyo-kun do you want breakfast?" asked Tohru noticing that he was heading to his room.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" shouted Kyo.

Tohru looked a little hurt.

"Stupid cat. Don't vent your anger out on Honda-san," scolded Yuki.

"Shut up you stupid RAT! Are you picking a fight?" screamed Kyo.

"Does that phrase really never bore you?" Yuki asked.

"Don't be a sissy! Let's fight!" declared Kyo.

"When will you ever realize that you're too weak? It really is uninteresting to fight you," replied Yuki.

"I will beat you one day! So act high and mighty all you want now cuz I will take you down!" yelled Kyo.

"Do your best Kyo-kun but my money's on Yuki," Shigure told him.

"I'll show you all! I will beat that damn pretty boy!" Kyo vowed.

"Whatever…" murmured Yuki.

"Damn rat! Why don't you say that to my face instead of muttering it under your breath!" shouted Kyo.

"I said whatever… And here I thought cats were supposed to have good hearing… But then again you are a stupid cat," Yuki retorted.

"Please stop fighting!" cried Tohru.

"Yes if you're going to fight don't fight inside. My lovely house can't take anymore damage," Shigure agreed.

"What's with the nicknames? Cat, dog rat?" asked Mizuki.

Yuki, Kyo, Shigure and Tohru flinched. Then the door bell rang shrilly interrupting them.

"I'll get it!" exclaimed Tohru as she ran to the door.

_"That was close!" _

"Onee-chan!" cried Kisa as soon as Tohru opened the door.

"Kisa-chan!" sang Tohru embracing the young girl.

"Stupid woman let us in already," scolded Hiro.

"Eh?"

"Do you plan on making stand out here the whole day? After we went to all this trouble to visit you, and you can't even let us in," reproached Hiro.

"I'm sorry! Come on in!" apologized Tohru stepping aside so they could get in.

"Aren't you going to offer us snacks or drinks? Did it ever occur to you that we might be hungry or thirsty? What kind of hostess are you? Making your guests starve like that,"

"I'm so sorry! I'll go make something right away!" cried Tohru.

"Hiro!" yelled Kyo.

"Don't work Honda-san unnecessarily," replied Yuki.

"Why are you even here you little brat!" shouted Kyo.

"Do you have a right to ask that? This isn't your house. You don't have a right to say who is allowed here or not. Do you pay the bills? Did you build this house? I don't think so," Hiro told him.

"You little brat! I'll kill you!" screamed Kyo.

"You can kill me and enjoy a lifetime in jail. Sheesh! If you're planning to kill someone don't do it when there are so many witnesses you stupid cat. Be a little smarter," Hiro smirked.

"Hiro…." Scolded Kisa.

"Who are they?" asked Mizuki.

"Eh?" Hiro and Kisa looked up at Mizuki.

"They are our younger cousins Hiro and Kisa Sohma," replied Yuki.

"They're so cute!" exclaimed Mizuki.

"Aren't you supposed to be a boy. Boys don't say cute. Learn that," retorted Hiro.

"You have to learn some manners," muttered Sano.

"After you learn to speak up. You shouldn't mutter things like that about other people," Hiro told him.

"You shouldn't talk to complete strangers like that!" snapped Nakatsu.

"Well aren't you doing the same?" asked Hiro.

"You have a bad smart mouth for a kid so young," commented Sano.

"Here Hiro-san! Kisa-chan! I made you guys some cookies!" Tohru offered to them.

"Thank you Onee-chan! They look really good!" Kisa complimented as she took a cookie.

"What is this? It's so sweet. How much sugar did you put in this? Do you want us to become diabetic? Jeez! Think about our health once in a while!" scolded Hiro.

"Don't come here if you don't like it!" Kyo yelled.

"Oh yeah. What about you? Never wanting leeks. Don't be such a hypocrite," Hiro said.

"You're not even worth my time!" snapped Kyo.

"And you're not worth mine either yet you keep wasting my time," remarked Hiro.

"Hiro…"

"Stupid woman! Your cookies made me thirsty! Go get me something to drink!" ordered Hiro.

"Yes! Right away!" Tohru responded as she went to the kitchen.

"Hiro, stop bossing people around," Yuki told him.

"Stop listening to everything he says!" Kyo yelled to Tohru.

"What kind of family do you have, exactly?" asked Nakatsu.

"What? Are you making fun of us now?" asked Hiro.

"Uh.. No……" replied Nakatsu backing away from the boy.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of a little boy Nakatsu," laughed Sano.

"Am not!" denied Nakatsu.

Mizuki couldn't help but smile.

"Here you go Hiro-san!" Tohru smiled as she handed him a cup of tea.

Hiro took a sip and put it down immediately.

"This is too Hot stupid woman! Do you want to burn my mouth?" yelled Hiro.

""I'm sorry I'll go get you ice right away!" cried Tohru as she started to get up.

"Honda-san stop," Yuki told her.

"Yeah. Hiro go home if all you're going to do is cause trouble!" shouted Kyo.

"Why don't you make me?" asked Hiro.

"And when I do you make sure not to cry!" screamed Kyo.

"Uh-huh yeah like I would do that!"

The day ended quickly, Hiro and Kisa stayed for dinner and Hatori picked them up after.

"Sano, how did you like Hiro and Kisa?" asked Mizuki as she laid on her bed.

"He's a smart aleck. He kinda reminds me of Shin. They both are at their rebellious age," replied Sano.

Mizuki smiled, "Yeah… They both wear you out!"

"Totally…" Sano agreed.

The end! Remember to review!

Preview:

_"Shigure… I want to meet these guests of yours.."_

_"Yes, of course my dear Akito," _


	5. Cursed

Me so sorry for not updating! I was finishing up my other story and starting another one! GOMEN! (aka sorry) So I don't own Fruits Basket or Hana-Kimi.

"So Tohru, what are you making today for breakfast?" Mizuki asked curiously.

"Um…. I don't know! Do you want anything in particular?" asked Tohru.

"Um…. How about Pancakes!" suggested Mizuki.

"Okay, I'll get started right away!" exclaimed Tohru.

"Yay! Pancakes!" exclaimed Mizuki happily.

Tohru smiled as she opened the cabinets and got out several bowls and ingredients.

"Do you need any help?" asked Mizuki.

"Well… You can get the groceries… I need some more things to make lunch for today. So if you could I'd be very grateful," replied Tohru.

"Okay!" Mizuki responded as she grabbed her coat.

"Mizuki, where are you going?" asked Sano as he walked downstairs.

"To get groceries! Want to come?" asked Mizuki.

"Uh… sure…" muttered Sano.

"Wait! If Sano's going I want to go too!" cried Nakatsu as he ran down the stairs.

"We can all go," Mizuki smiled happily.

"I hope this isn't too much of a bother for you all," Tohru told them with a slight worried frown.

"Not at all! We'll be back soon!" replied Mizuki with a grin.

"Here's the list," Tohru smiled handing Mizuki the sheet of paper.

"See you later!" sang Mizuki as she ran out the door.

"Bye!" Tohru called.

_"I better get the pancakes ready!" _Tohru thought as she started making the batter.

"Mmmmmmmmm! Something smells delicious! What are you making my precious flower?" asked Shigure in a singsong voice as he walked into the kitchen.

"Pancakes!" answered Tohru with a smile.

"Ooh pancakes! That sounds so good!" cried Shigure.

Tohru smiled, "They'll be ready in a little while."

"Where is everybody?" Shigure asked looking around the empty place.

"Mizuki-san, Sano-san and Nakatsu-san are out shopping for groceries. Kyo-kun is running I think and Yuki-kun is still in bed," replied Tohru.

"I see Yuki still cannot manage to get up at a reasonable hour," muttered Shigure.

"What did you say?" Yuki asked in a cold voice.

Shigure slowly turned around to face Yuki and laughed, "Nothing at all!"

"Whatever… Just act a little more mature please. You're not a kid," mumbled Yuki.

"I see Yuki is still as serious as ever… You know you could lighten up a little," Shigure commented.

"Ohayo Honda-san," Yuki greeted Tohru ignoring Shigure.

"Ohayo Yuki-kun!" exclaimed Tohru happily.

"What are you making?" Yuki asked politely.

"Pancakes," replied Tohru.

"Do you need any help?" offered Yuki.

"No Tohru-kun! If you let Yuki help then you'll just have more work to do!" cried Shigure.

"Shut up," remarked Yuki as he kicked him.

"Ah… um…. Shigure-san, are you alright?" asked Tohru.

"My precious flower your love will be enough to care me…." Sang Shigure.

Yuki kicked him in the gut muttering, "Pervert."

"That really hurts Yuki…" whined Shigure.

"If you don't want to be hurt then don't' be so annoying and perverted," replied Yuki.

Shigure got up slowly and tried to walk.

"Oh no! Yuki you gave me a limp! How am I supposed to walk now!" complained Shigure in mock pain.

"Shigure-san! Be careful if you're hurt! Don't move too much!" cried Tohru worriedly rushing over to help him.

"Don't worry about him Honda-san," Yuki told her.

"But he's hurt!" replied Tohru.

"Honda-san he's already up and doing something else already," sighed Yuki pointing to Shigure who was over by the phone.

"Mi-chan! I can't get the book finished! I'm in terrible pain!" Shigure cried into the phone.

Yuki sweat dropped.

"What Shigure! Are you okay!" asked Mi worriedly.

"I think I'm gonna faint!" Shigure lied.

"Shigure!" wailed Mi worriedly.

"Oh! I'm feeling dizzy…." Breathed Shigure.

"Shigure! Don't faint! You have to finish the book! I can't make the publishers wait any longer! Work!" pleaded Mi.

"Oh! I fainted!" sang Shigure as he hung up the phone.

"Shigure, you really shouldn't do that," Yuki told him.

"It was a little joke," replied Shigure with a mischievous grin.

"What did you do this time?" Kyo asked Shigure as he entered the house.

"What? Are you accusing me? I'm innocent!" cried Shigure.

"If you keep acting like that you're aren't," muttered Kyo.

"Ohayo Kyo-kun!" greeted Tohru.

"Ohayo…. Is breakfast ready? I'm hungry…" Kyo replied.

"Almost…" Tohru answered.

"So Kyo-kun is happy to be able eat Tohru's breakfast now is he?" teased Shigure.,

"SHUT UP!" snapped Kyo.

"As soon as he enters the house suddenly gets noisier…" mumbled Yuki.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU DAMN RAT!" yelled Kyo.

"Why don't you listen so I won't have to keep repeating myself?" retorted Yuki calmly.

"YOU KNOW YOU REALLY ARE GETTING ON MY NERVES!" shouted Kyo.

"Really? Well you're always on mine," remarked Yuki with a smirk.

"DAMN RAT! I won't beat you up this time! I'll let you go easy!" Kyo roared.

"When did you ever beat me up?" Yuki asked.

"SHUT UP!" screamed Kyo.

"Kyo where are you going? Breakfast is almost ready," Tohru told him.

"I'm going for a walk!" yelled Kyo.

Kyo stomped to the door and it flung open.

"We're back!" sang Mizuki as she walked right into Kyo.

There was a poof.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" cried Mizuki dropping the groceries onto the ground.

"Huh? Where did he go?" asked Mizuki looking frantically around.

A small orange cat crawled out of the pile of clothes.

"A cat! Did I turn him into a cat? What did I do wrong! Why is he a cat!" screamed Mizuki.

Yuki and Shigure sweat dropped.

_"He's such an idiot!" _

"We have to do something!" gasped Mizuki as she grabbed the cat.

Kyo bite her hand and jumped out.

Mizuki let out a little cry.

"Damn cat! How dare you bite Mizuki?" snapped Nakatsu.

Sano picked up Kyo by his back.

"So are you really Kyo?" Sano asked the cat.

"GRRRR! Let go!" hollered the cat.

"He can speak!" shrieked Mizuki and Nakatsu.

Sano let go of the cat. There was another poof and Kyo turned back into a human.

"AAAHHHHH!" cried Tohru and Mizuki as they immediately turned around.

Kyo quickly got dressed.

"So now we should get an explanation of what just happened. Why weren't you guys shocked?" asked Sano.

"Hehe.." snickered Shigure.

"It's NOT funny!" snapped Kyo.

"Well you see we cursed!" replied Shigure with a smile.

"Cursed?"

"Yes, Kyo, Yuki and I are cursed along with ten other Sohmas," replied Shigure.

"It's like the zodiac. We're all possessed by their vengeful spirits. As you can tell Kyo is the cat, the left out," added Yuki.

"So that means you two are?"

"I'm the dog and Yuki's the rat," answered Shigure.

"This is a lot to take in," sighed Mizuki.

"But now that the curse has got out again I must inform the head of the family," breathed Shigure.

"Again?" asked Nakatsu.

"Well, Tohru was the first outsider to find out," replied Kyo.

"My dear Akito, I have come to visit you," greeted Shigure as he entered her room.

"What do you want?" snapped Akito obviously in a bad mood.

"What makes you think I want something?" Shigure asked.

"Because you wouldn't be here if you didn't want something. I'm right, aren't I?" asked Akito as she ran her hand over his cheek.

Shigure smiled but didn't say anything.

"So what is it that you want to tell me?" asked Akito.

"We have a problem…"

"What is it?" asked Akito.

"The curse has been reveled once again…" muttered Shigure.

"What! You idiot! Those guests of yours know right!" yelled Akito.

Shigure nodded.

"This is your fault you know. You wanted to let them stay!" shouted Akito after she slapped Shigure.

Shigure winced but stayed still. Akito ran her cold fingers around his chin for a little while then pushed his chin up so he was looking into her eyes.

"I'll forgive you this time but don't let it happen again or you'll be punished," warned Akito.

"Thank you Akito," replied Shigure.

"Now, I haven't greeted you properly have I?" Akito asked as she embraced him.

She clung to him for a while.

"Shigure… I want to meet these guests of yours…" announced Akito.

"Yes, of course my dear Akito," replied Shigure.

"Those strangers knowing about the curse isn't good. We'll have to deal with them right away. Please tell Hatori that we'll be going to your place tomorrow," decided Akito.

"Of course," answered Shigure.

"And Shigure. There's no reason to tell Yuki or that monster that'll I'll be coming. It'll be a wonderful surprise for everyone," Akito smiled.

The end of chapter 5…..

Preview:

_"Akito?" _


	6. Mizuki's Secret

Hey all! Sorry that I haven't been updating for so long! I don't own Fruits Basket or Hana Kimi! Okay! I got a Yuki plushie!yay! Okay I'll shut up now so you read the long awaited chap!

While Shigure was with Akito the rest of them were….

"So now you know our secret why don't you explain to us your secret, Mizuki," Yuki suggested mysteriously.

"Eh?" asked a shocked Mizuki.

_"What! There is no way that they know I'm a girl!" _Mizuki thought in a panic.

_ "Oh no! They found out her secret!" _Sano thought.

"What secret? Mizuki has no secrets!" yelled Nakatsu.

"Don't act stupid! We know that Mizuki is a girl!" snapped Kyo.

"What are you talking about! We go to a all boys school! Don't accuse Mizuki of that!" screamed Nakatsu grabbing Kyo's collar.

"Liar!" shouted Kyo grabbing Nakatsu collar.

"Grrrr!" they both roared angrily.

Yuki grabbed both their heads and shoved them into each other. Kyo and Nakatsu groaned and collapsed onto the ground.

"Shut up both of you," muttered Yuki.

"Want to explain what you said earlier?" asked Sano.

"I'm sure you know already so I'll just say we know Mizuki is a girl, so why don't you tell us why you were dressed as a guy?" asked Yuki.

"Um…" started Mizuki.

"Wait! Mizuki you don't have to say anything. They shouldn't accuse you of such things let alone force you to explain. If they make you say anything then you can threaten to tell someone their secret. They have nothing against us but we have something about them," Sano muttered.

(Sano is mean because he loves Mizuki so he wants what's best for her and doesn't want anyone to be mean to her or force her to do anything)

"IDIOT! If you tell anyone you'll regret it!" yelled Kyo jumping up to his feet.

"What will you do?" asked Sano.

"I'll kill you!" screamed Kyo.

Yuki pushed Kyo out of the way.

"Ignore him but if you are going to tell anyone we'll have to deal with you right away," Yuki told him.

"And what exactly does that mean? What can a measly rat do?" asked Nakatsu getting to his feet.

"You don't think that with such a big secret that we wouldn't have a way to keep people's mouth shut? You see our cousin Hatori is skilled at memory suppression. We can make you all forget about our curse quickly… But what can you do to stop us from telling your school that Mizuki is a girl? She'll be kicked out most definitely," Yuki replied.

"Memory suppression? You are one strange family!" gasped Nakatsu.

"What did you say!" snapped Kyo.

"One strange family you cat!" repeated Nakatsu.

"I'll beat you into pulp!" threatened Kyo.

"Ooh I'm sooooo scared! The poor kitty is mad!" teased Nakatsu.

"Please stop fighting!" cried Tohru.

"Honda-san?" Yuki turned around to see a flustered Tohru.

Her face was a bright red and she started to fall over. Yuki ran over and caught her in his arms.

(:p Yukiru! Sorry to Kyoru fans!)

"Tohru are you okay?" Kyo asked Tohru.

"She has a fever," muttered Yuki.

"Idiot, why are you pushing yourself if you know you are sick?" asked Kyo.

"So-sorry…." Tohru choked.

Yuki stood up.

"I'll take you to your room; you'll need to rest… Kyo go make her something to eat," suggested Yuki.

"Why do I have to do it?" asked Kyo.

"It's okay! I'll do it!" offered Mizuki.

"Yeah well of course a girl would be better at it," teased Kyo.

"Shut up!" yelled Sano.

"Make me!" screamed Kyo.

Yuki ignored him and climbed the stairs to Tohru's room. He pushed open the door and set her on the bed. He placed his hand on her warm forehead.

"You are pretty warm… Are you feeling okay?" asked Yuki worriedly.

"Ye-Yeah…" breathed Tohru.

Mizuki barged in carrying a bowl of soup.

"Sorry if it's simple…." Mizuki apologized setting the tray next to her.

Kyo came in after saying, "Eat… You'll need your strength."

Tohru nodded picking up the bowl and grabbing the spoon. She slowly drank it.

"How is it?" asked Mizuki.

"Go-good…" replied Tohru after taking another sip.

"You really worried us… Don't scare us like that next time… Just tell us if you aren't feeling well," advised Yuki.

"Sorry…" Tohru responded.

"It's okay… We'll leave you alone to rest… Just leave the bowl there… We'll clean up…" added Kyo.

Yuki smiled and nodded in agreement. He followed Kyo out of her room. Mizuki smiled faintly and left the room closing the door on her way out. She slowly climbed her way down the stairs and entered the gloomy living room. The room felt very tense. On one side of the room sat Kyo and Yuki who sat as far apart as possible, on the other side sat Sano and Nakatsu.

"So you wanna explain now?" Kyo asked Mizuki without looking up.

"Uh…" Mizuki started.

"Mizuki they are just a bunch of freaks, you don't have to listen to them," muttered Sano and Nakatsu.

Kyo looked angry and was about to yell when Mizuki whispered, "Please, stop… I'm sick of this already… I'll tell you guys if that's what you want…."

"Mizuki, what are you talking about?" asked Nakatsu.

"I told you to stop playing dumb!" yelled Kyo.

"I'm not! Why don't you stop playing dumb and realize that we have no secrets!" shouted Nakatsu.

"Both of you don't need to act dumb you already stupid enough," Yuki told them.

"What did you say damn rat!" snapped Kyo.

"I guess the nicknames make sense now… Rat, cat dog…" muttered Sano.

"It's okay… You guys don't need to fight… I'll explain to you all now…" Mizuki mumbled.

"We're listening," replied Kyo coldly.

"Shut up and be more respectful," scolded Yuki.

"Why do I have to listen to you?" screamed Kyo.

"Because I am me. Now just be quiet and listen," answered Yuki.

"The first thing is neither Sano nor Nakatsu knew… So don't be mad at them… Well I used to live in America… When I first saw Sano jump I just was so interested in him… I bought all of the magazines that featured him and then I transferred to Osaka high school and disguised myself as a guy so I could get closer to my idol Sano," explained Mizuki.

"What!" exclaimed Nakatsu.

"Sorry I didn't tell you…" Mizuki apologized.

"And nobody found out?" asked Yuki.

"Uh… Well Dr. Umeda, his sister Rio… and I guess that's all…" breathed Mizuki.

"Why aren't you surprised?" Nakatsu asked Sano.

"I already knew….. It was pretty obvious…." Muttered Sano.

"What? You knew! Why didn't you tell me? Or why didn't you report me?" asked Mizuki in a complete shock.

"I didn't want you to leave… I really like you Mizuki…" Sano answered softly.

Tears streamed down Mizuki's cheeks. Before anyone could move or even smile the door burst open.

"I'm home!" sang a shrill voice.

Yuki and Kyo cringed.

"What's with the gloomy atmosphere? Ooh… I see… Yuki and Kyo must have been rejected by our precious flower and are venting their anger on our Osaka guests!" concluded Shigure as he entered the living room.

"Idiot!" snapped Kyo and Yuki punching Shigure across the room.

"He's just asking for a beating isn't he?"

Shigure got up rubbing his head while Yuki and Kyo took their seats again.

"What did _he_ say?" Yuki asked Shigure.

"You mean _Akito_?" Shigure asked.

"NO he means your demon friend," Kyo replied sarcastically.

"Hmmm… So where is our precious flower?" Shigure asked looking around the room.

"She's sick, don't change the topic. What did Akito say?" Yuki repeated.

"Oh dear! Our flower is sick! What have you done! I must pay her a visit to heal her terrible wounds!" decided Shigure in mock sadness.

Kyo grabbed the sleeve of his kimono and pulled him back.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell us what Akito said," Kyo told him.

Shigure's face turned serious as he said, "It's getting late… It's a long story so I will tell you all tomorrow after you all had some rest."

They all nodded in agreement. Shigure grinned as he walked out of the room.

"WAIT! It's only twelve! Get back here!" ordered Kyo angrily.

"Hehe!" Shigure laughed as he ran into his room.

"ARG!" groaned Kyo as he ran to his room.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you…." Advised Yuki.

"Damn inu!" sighed Kyo.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"I'll get it," muttered Yuki as he opened the door.

"Akito!" gasped Kyo and Yuki as the dark figure entered the room.

The end! Cliffie! Sorry… And more bad news to go along with cliffie… I won't be updating for a while! This story is temporarily on hold starting NOW because I have to write another story and live my life! My b-day is on Sunday! ♥

I will be changing my pen name from MElizabethT to AssassinedAngel sometime later….


	7. AkitoChan's Rage

HAPPY LABOR DAY! Everyone else has something to do today but Asan-chan… That's cuz Asan-chan has no life…

Yay! I added one more chap cuz I felt bad that I left it with a cliffie… gasp I have a heart!

Yuki: No you don't

Me: HEY! And why not?

Yuki: Have you read your other stories before?

Me: hehe… right… But it's FUN to torture you!

Yuki: And you say you love me…

Me: BUT I DO! huggles

I must say I was very disappointed with you readers… Only 4 reviews?

Well Special Thanks to:

EvilGirlChild

Kiya-chan

CyanideSlave

And

Lirael Black

( I hope I spelled them all right! Spell check doesn't help me with this…)

Oh and Akito will be female in this too but only the mabudachi trio and Kureno know! Ok? Sorry it's a spoiler to those who didn't know.

"Akito!" gasped Kyo and Yuki as the dark figure entered the room.

"What's with the gloomy faces Yuki… Kyo… I love you both so much and you can't even greet me properly?" Akito asked in a dark cold voice.

"Aki-Akito…" Yuki stuttered.

"That's a little better. And since I'm in such a good mood I'll let it slip this once…" Akito smiled cruelly as she wrapped her arms around Yuki's neck.

"What do you want!" snapped Kyo.

"Awwwwwww… The monster is angry with me…" muttered Akito.

Mizuki, Sano and Nakatsu walked into the room at that moment barely catching what Akito said.

_"Monster?"_

_"Why is that man... woman? Man… Hugging Yuki? And why does he look so scared? Is this Akito?"_

_"What is this?"_

"Ah, I see. You three must be the Osaka transfer students. I am Akito Sohma, the head of the family. It's such a pleasure to meet you finally," Akito greeted them releasing her hold on Yuki to walk over to Sano, Mizuki and Nakatsu.

_"How could it be? Akito's words are nice but yet they sound so cruel…"_

"Nice to meet you too!" Mizuki exclaimed nervously.

"Yes, you must be Mizuki…"

"Yes…" replied Mizuki.

"So you're the who pretended to be a male to sneak into our property!" yelled Akito angrily, her tone of voice sharp and loud.

Akito glared at Mizuki yanking tightly on her hair making her look directly into her cold black eyes.

"SUCH AN ACTION DOESN'T GO UNPUNISHED!" shrieked Akito.

Sano and Nakatsu roughly grabbed Akito off of Mizuki and held her back. Akito struggled pulling her arms out of their grasps and punching both of them harshly. Sano and Nakatsu fell to the floor from the blow. A soft gasp escaped Mizuki's mouth.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM! NOBODY DARES TOUCH GOD WITHOUT PERMISSION!" hollered Akito.

"God?"

"Yes, that's right. I'm the closet thing to god. Isn't that right, Yuki?" Akito asked.

Yuki stood still not saying a thing. Akito smiled and walked over to the silver haired teen whispering into his ear, "Do I have to teach you another lesson? In that small dark room just for you…"

They could see Yuki tense up and his eyes widen as he choked out with a shaky voice one word, "Yes…"

"You see how much power I have, to be able to make them all silent and filled with fear," Akito told them as she ran her cold fingers across Yuki's face.

"Impossible… This reaction from one person coming from the guy who tossed Kyo across the house without even trying…" mumbled Nakatsu staring at Akito and Yuki.

"Akito-sama!" cried Tohru as she shoved Akito away from Yuki.

_"Oh no! Not again! I pushed Akito again… But Yuki-kun… His eyes were filled with fear…" _

Akito stumbled a little but caught her balance before she fell. She looked surprised, like she forgot that Tohru lived here.

"I'm sorry Akito-sama… But um…." Tohru tried to come up with an excuse.

"Why are you here! Answer me this time!" Kyo filled in for Tohru stepping in front of the brunette.

"Oh, you must be feeling left out my little monster," Akito smiled making her way to face Kyo directly.

Tohru was shaking slightly.

"Tohru-san, do you know what you just did?" Akito asked in an icy voice.

"Akito-sama, how nice to see you again," Shigure interrupted walking into the room.

"Shigure, why didn't you come and greet me as soon as I got here?" Akito asked.

"My sincerest apologies Akito-sama. I didn't hear you come in," responded Shigure with a smile.

"Well maybe you should clean those filthy ears of yours so you can hear," Akito muttered slightly yanking on Shigure's dark strands.

"I'll get to that as soon as I can," Shigure replied.

"Hahaha… Always the obedient dog!" laughed Akito as she embraced the dog.

_"Why are they listening to this person insult them and not stand up for themselves? Is Akito really god?" _

Tohru covered her mouth with a frail hand as she tried to muffle her coughs. Her face had a hint of red. Her fever hadn't gone down at all. The noise Drew Akito's attention back to Tohru. Akito stood up releasing her hold on Shigure and walked over to Tohru.

"I'm sorry, I forgot all about you there for a moment…" Akito smirked.

She twisted her finger around one of Tohru's long brown strands several times. Tohru yelped as Akito tugged harshly and made Tohru look up into her eyes.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU THINK YOU CAN _SAVE _THEM? STOP INTERFERING WITH OUR HAPPINESS!" Akito hollered.

Tohru whimpered and bit her lip to keep the tears from falling. Kyo clenched his fist and looked like he was about to yell something. Yuki shook his head coming out of his trance andwas about to grab Akito's hand off of Tohru's hair when Sano interrupted.

"What happiness? Forcing people with fear does not make people _love_ you," Sano noted.

Akito let go of Tohru's hair and made her way to Sano. Tohru dropped to the ground on her knees quivering.

"Who are you to say that! When you don't understand ANYTHING about us!" The dark haired woman shrieked at Sano.

"Maybe we don't understand but you won't let anyone try to anyways. You keep them all wrapped around your finger not allowing them any freedom," Mizuki added.

"And what do you know? Do you know how much freedom they have! I allow them to LIVE ON THE OUTSIDE! You think you know everything don't you! Just GET OUT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!" Akito screamed.

Mizuki flinched.

"I SAID GET OUT!" Akito repeated furiously.

Mizuki bit her lip determinedly and stood her ground.

Akito creepily snickered, "Hehe… Looks like you have a friend Tohru! A house full of idiots and morons! Haha!"

Tears streamed done Tohru's eyes, not from the ache or her sickness but from the pain in her heart…

TBC

Sorry it's a short chappie….

Asan-chan has a cold…. No break for Asan-chan… (Asan-chan is trying to talk in 3rd person but really sucks at it) Unless u would like this to be a short story, cuz I have no ideas… SEND ME SOME! And don't say dance cuz that's already planned! Asan-chan has a dance planned… And I would like to know how many people want this to be Kyoru, Yukiru or triangle or neither and I kill off Tohru! Or do u want it yaoi? And if u say yaoi I will lecture you and make it Yukiru! ♥ Everyone's happy that this is off hold, ne? Review por favor (please)!


	8. The Truth

Yuki shook his head again realizing the previous events. He moved over silently and crouched beside Tohru brushing her dark strands away from her face muttering to her ear, "It's ok…"

Tears continued to stream down her pale face. Kyo joined them telling her, "C'mon, relax… Stop crying."

Akito stopped laughing.

"What do you two THINK you're doing! WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO MOVE? Get away from her!" barked Akito.

"No," They both replied simply.

"What did you say?" demanded Akito.

"No," they both repeated with more confidence.

Akito looked bewildered. She gritted her teeth angrily hissing, "How dare you defy me."

The boys stared defiantly at her each clutching one of Tohru's cold trembling hands.

"Don't you think it's about time you started treating us better?"

"I'm sick of you controlling me, maybe that's fault for letting your words rule my life, but not anymore, I've decided that I will no longer live in fear. Because as long as _she's _here, I can go on believing that life isn't just filled with darkness, _she_ is my ray of light that broke through all your sinister words. So don't try to harm _her_ or anyone else for that matter because we can stop you know, since we found someone who we can rely on more then you," Yuki told Akito calmly.

"We're all sick of it. Even I can say it. I don't care anymore that you won't allow me into your precious zodiac… I don't care if you don't accept me because _she _accepted me. No matter how many times you try and tell me that I'm a worthless monster I won't believe you because there are people who will support me so I don't need your love or acceptance," Kyo added.

The two boys stayed put, not moving an inch. They comforted the coughing Tohru. Her face turned red, she wanted to say something but couldn't. Fear shown in her eyes. Kyo and Yuki gave her hands a light squeeze.

"That's right, we're sick of your abuse to us and the ones we love. Why won't you just let us be free? Do you Fing think isolating us from the rest of the world is gonna make us love you?" asked Haru as he entered the house almost turning black.

The rest of the Juunishi seemed to be entering the house now. They all stood there with solemn faces, all but one was there. The seahorse was missing from the scene.

"Akito… Please… Don't hurt us anymore…. We don't want to feel so sad and hurt…." Kisa whispered half hiding behind Hiro.

"Yeah, all this is too much for one person to bear, all this pain and tragedy is way too much… So instead of focusing on your suffering, why don't you think about our feelings for once? Don't be so conceited," Hiro muttered with an angry glare, standing protectively in front of the tiger.

Kisa hung onto Hiro's arm tightly. Her eyes widened as she saw Tohru crying over by Yuki and Kyo.

"Onee-chan..." The little girl murmured.

She was about to rush over to Tohru but Hiro grabbed her arm. Kisa stood there for a minute before realizing that Hiro thought it would be safer for her to stay beside him. The small girl nodded at him, signaling that she understood.

"You want to be loved so badly but you can't love anyone else, can you? Or at least you don't show it. Which makes you, no better then a bag of s---!" Rin snapped.

Haru stood behind Rin wrapping his arms around her waist.

"It's ok baby, no reason to waste our voices with Akito," Haru murmured to her ear loud enough so Akito could hear.

Akito stood there disoriented staring at the people who were supposed to love her. All of them looked back at her with hurt and pain in their eyes, and in some cases anger shown vividly.

"You should cherish the ones you love… Because keeping us like this… Doesn't make us love you… But if you were to treat us with respect then there would be no reason for us not to love you. And the first step is easy; don't cause the one's you love pain… And only say you love us if you truly mean it," Momiji advised with a half smile.

"Yes Akito, we want to love you… But all of this isn't making loving you easy…" Kagura frowned slightly.

For once everyone was serious as ever. Even Momiji, Kagura and Ayame. There was no doubt that all of the juunishi wanted this problem to be fixed.

"It's true… Being loved is truly a blessing and something that one must earn. I admit, it's never easy to get another to love you but even harder is to keep them loving

you. It takes constant effort and work," Ayame said slowly like he was talking to a child.

"Free us, free all of us… Please…" Kureno quietly begged.

"Sometimes it's a relief to apologize and have someone forgive you, but a better feeling is happiness for not having to apologize for something you regret…"

Ritsu took a deep breath, he had gathered up all his courage to be brave and confident enough to say those words. It took everything in him not to apologize at that moment.

"Akito, you should start acting more like yourself and stop getting so involved with the curse, because under all of this "god" I know there is another person we have yet to meet. Please let us meet you Akito," Shigure said with a smile.

Akito looked at them bewildered. Their words not yet fully sinking in. She backed away from them like a frightened child with nowhere to go. Everyone was silent, not meeting each others gazes. The front door swung open loudly as a dark haired man barged into the house.

"Akito! Where have you been? Why did you run off when I parked the car! I was looking for you all over!" Hatori gasped in between breathes as he entered the room tiredly.

Nobody said anything. Hatori eyed the people in the room noting the silent eerie atmosphere.

"What happened….?" Hatori asked them all.

Mizuki finally broke the silence with a quiet greeting and slight bow. Sano and Nakatsu stood there watching the Sohmas, fascinated yet surprised.

"Family issues…." Nakatsu muttered to Hatori softly as if not to disturb the quiet.

"Seems like mental issues…" Sano mumbled under his breath.

"Sano!" Mizuki hissed at Sano elbowing him in the stomach.

Sano grunted but remained silent, knowing now wasn't the time to fight or argue

"Akito-san? To care for someone is to care for yourself… And you need to respect and love yourself a little more… I can tell that you're troubled by yourself… Maybe even disgusted… But you know what? I bet you're totally awesome deep down!" Mizuki exclaimed.

Akito looked at her with a strange look.

"What do YOU know? YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING! I was born TO be loved! And I'm not!" shrieked Akito with wide eyes.

"Nobody gets it any easier… No one is ever _born _loved… You have to earn that love," Sano replied stepping forward.

Akito dropped to her knees her hands clutching her head. Nothing made sense to her anymore. Hatori kneeled down beside the panicking woman.

"Even though I wasn't here to hear the whole thing, they're correct. You have a heart for a reason. Use it. Give it to someone you love," Hatori whispered to her.

"But… What if this person doesn't accept it?" Akito whined like a child, tears brimming in her eyes.

Hatori was silent.

"That's easy. You try harder and convince the person to love you back. Nobody guaranteed that they would accept it, but that's a risk you have to be willing to take," Nakatsu put in with a wide grin.

Akito bit her lip nervously, trying her best to think it through carefully.

"Akito-sama… Love isn't easy to find…" Tohru started out weakly.

Akito glared at the brunette.

"What do you know! Everybody LOVES YOU!" Akito screamed blinded by jealously.

She pulled out the knife she had hidden in the sleeve of her kimono and ran at Tohru.Everybody's eyes widened. Kyo and Yuki grabbed both of Akito's arms not letting her get any closer to Tohru. Tohru sat there in disbelief staring at the furious Akito.

"LET ME GO!" yelled Akito struggling, trying to get free.

Kyo and Yuki held on, not budging at all. They kept their hold even throughout her outrageous kicks to their shins and sides. Kyo and Yuki glared at each other. Their own way of telling one another to keep their hold.

"Let her go," Tohru stated simply.

"What!" cried Yuki and Kyo.

Neither of them released their grasp on Akito but simply looked at the frail brunette. She looked back at them with watery brown eyes.

"Everyone gets angry with one another, that's life… But it's also true that people forgive one another over time. Akito-sama, I never did anything to deliberately make people love me more then you. Frankly I don't think they love me more then you. You are blinded with confusion right now… If you look carefully they do love you," Tohru told Akito with a weak smile.

There was a moment of silence before Tohru nodded at the two of them. They stood there off-struck by her words. Kyo and Yuki glanced at one another again, both of them deciding to trust Tohru. Akito slid to the floor as Kyo and Yuki released her. She jumped up and closed the distance between herself and Tohru. Yuki and Kyo had their arms out stretched trying to pull Akito back but they were too late. She smiled wickedly and swiftly finished off her plan, driving the knife into Tohru's stomach.

"Shut up you B----! What do you know!" snapped Akito as she pulled out the knife gruesomely.

Tohru gasped clutching her bleeding stomach. Kyo and Yuki stared, not believing what happened. Quickly Kyo yanked Akito up. Akito laughed wickedly holding the bloody knife in her hands. Yuki knelt down beside Tohru. Her eyes rolled back closing shut. He held in his arms calling her name over and over but none reached Tohru. She was slipping into the darkness, where nothing reached her.

TBC!

Haha… This is a cross-over but it seems more like a Furuba fanfic right now, eh? TRUST ME! The hana-kimi characters will be more involved in the next chap!


	9. The Journey

In dedication to Joyful902006

Mizuki ran over to see her friend tears brimming in her eyes. Sano and Nakatsu along with the others stood there off-struck by what just happened.

"Hey, Tohru you gotta wake up!" Mizuki choked in between her sobs.

Mizuki shook Tohru's arm but she didn't awake. Kisa dropped down to her knees in front of Tohru, tears quickly falling down her cheeks.

"Onee-chan….." She wept.

"Someone call an ambulance!"

Mizuki being the fastest runner besides Rin ran to the nearest phone and dialed the emergency number. She tapped her foot impatiently as the phone rung.

"Hello this is the police, how can I help you?"

"SEND AN AMBULANCE! NOW! Someone's injured!!!" Mizuki screamed into the phone.

"Calm down miss! Tell us your exact address!"

Mizuki took a deep breath and told them the address and the situation.

"We'll be over shortly!"

The phone line went dead. Mizuki rapidly tossed the phone back onto its receiver.

"They're coming!" she announced as she ran back into the room.

Most of The Sohmas crowded around the injured girl. Excluding Kyo who was holding Akito back, but you could see in his eyes he would give anything to help her. Hatori was the most calm at this moment but in his eyes shone panic.

"Move aside," He ordered shoving his way so he was directly in front of Tohru.

Her once white pajama top was now red with blood. Hatori unbuttoned the bottom of her top examining the cut.

"Someone go get me some towels and hot water," he commanded as calm as he could stay.

Kagura darted off to the bathroom grabbing some towels while Rin filled a large bowl with warm water. They came back swiftly setting the items down in front of the doctor. Hatori soaked a towel in hot water and wiped away as much blood as he could but more blood kept flowing out.

"Shigure, hold this towel here securely. We have to keep her from losing too much blood," Hatori told him.

Tohru still lay in Yuki's arms. He blushed when he realized how much of her skin was showing. Only the first couple buttons of her shirt remained buttoned. Shigure used both hands to hold on the towel. Kyo stood on his tip toes to see what was going on. His grip on Akito slipped. Akito dropped to the ground silently, not moving. She almost looked regretful. A painful look streaked across her face.

The door bell rang shrilly. Haru immediately swung the door open and let the paramedics rush in with the stretcher. Yuki helped Hatori left the girl onto it quickly. Everyone ran out of the house and into one another's cars as the paramedics lifted the stretcher onto the ambulance. They shut the doors and the ambulance sped off to the nearest hospital. The sirens growing softer and softer. The Sohmas along with Sano, Nakatsu and Mizuki in their separate vehicles weren't far behind it.

The tires screeched as the cars stopped at the hospital. They all followed the paramedics inside. An oxygen mask had been placed over the unconscious girl's face and an IV was inserted into her arm. The Sohmas followed them to the emergency room where nurses stopped them from entering. The door to the emergency slammed shut as soon as Tohru was wheeled in. A light above the door flickered on noting that nobody could enter at the moment and that an operation was going on.

"Please go fill out forms for this girl and wait in the waiting room please. The doctors will get back to you as soon as they can," one nurse instructed handing Hatori a pen and clip board.

Sighs and grunts of frustration and worry erupted from the mini crowd. Hatori was the first to go to the waiting room, knowing that there was nothing he could do at that moment anymore. One by one they all reluctantly followed him. Just the Sohmas, Mizuki, Sano and Nakatsu filled up an entire waiting room. The only one who hadn't come was Akito.

Yuki and Kyo paced across the floor worriedly. Hatori finished up filling out the hospital forms and walked over to the nurse and handed it to her. She examined the forms flipping through the pages to make sure he completely filled it out.

"Are you her guardian?" the nurse asked.

"No…." Hatori replied.

"I'm sorry, we'll need contact with her guardian then," she told Hatori.

"… Okay…. I'll be right back…"

Hatori went back into the waiting room.

"Do any of you know Tohru's grandfather's number?" Hatori asked calmly.

Everyone was silent in the room. Nobody answered. Yuki and Kyo froze, not pacing anymore.

"Not at the top of my head…" replied Shigure.

Mizuki bit her lip nervously.

"Why do you need it?" Kagura asked.

"I thought we should tell him since she is his granddaughter but we also need her legal guardian here," Hatori answered.

Hatori sighed. This was going to be a bigger problem then he thought.

"The phone number is at home…." Yuki told Hatori softly.

Mizuki's eyes lit up at the chance of helping.

"I'll go get it!" offered Mizuki jumping out of her seat.

"Alright…. It should be in the drawer in the nightstand with the phone on it," Shigure instructed with a faint smile.

Mizuki nodded repeating its location silently to herself.

"I'm coming with you," Sano decided as he stood up next to Mizuki.

"Huh?" Mizuki looked up at him full of confusion.

"You never know who might still be there… It's dangerous for a girl to be alone anyways…" Sano explained.

"Oh… Okay…." Replied Mizuki.

"Hey! Then I'm coming too!" Nakatsu declared hopping up beside them.

"No," responded Sano bluntly.

"And why not?!"

"If Tohru does wake up we'll need you to come tell us, you ARE the fastest runner in Osaka," Sano told Nakatsu reasonably.

Honestly Sano wanted to be alone with Mizuki. Luckily Nakatsu accepted the argument. Nobody added that Rin was a fast runner or that they could just call either so Sano and Mizuki left the hospital in a hurry. Mizuki took off in a swift run. The cold wind hit her cruelly as she swung open the hospital door and ran out.

"Hey! Wait up for me! Some of us aren't as fast as you!" called Sano taking after the girl.

Mizuki didn't slow down a bit. Sano sighed trying his best to keep up with her. He reached up and grabbed her shoulder breathlessly.

"Running as fast as you can isn't gonna save her, you know?" Sano gasped between his breaths.

She froze not bothering to turn around. Her body was trembling.

"What else can I do then?" Mizuki choked.

For the first time, he realized that she had been crying. Tears were flowing from her eyes like an endless river. Instantly he regretted his careless words. He pulled her into a comforting embrace.

"Sano!" she cried surprised.

"I'm sorry…" he muttered holding her tighter.

Mizuki relaxed letting her tears soak his shirt.

"She's going to be alright… right?" She asked in a small voice.

Sano was silent for a moment before muttering, "Yea…"

"Hey! Izumi! Mi-!"

Nakatsu's words were cut off at what he saw. He froze in his tracks. The girl he loved was being held by Sano. He wasn't there when she needed to be comforted most. He had lost to him….. Suddenly he felt like crying. He wanted to run, as far away as he could, but he couldn't. His feet wouldn't budge. Tears daring to form in his already watery eyes.

"Nakatsu?!" exclaimed Mizuki breaking apart from Sano.

Nakatsu looked up and forced a smile, pretending that he hadn't seen a thing.

"I found you guys!" he shouted in mock joy running over to them.

"Why are you here?" Mizuki asked wiping away her tears frantically.

Nakatsu reached into his pocket and pulled out a key and held it out to them with a fake wide grin.

"You guys forgot the key. How did you expect to get in?"

Mizuki laughed as she took the key from Nakatsu saying, "Oh right… How careless!"

Sano was silent. He was pretty sure that Nakatsu had seen them even though he showed no signs of it.

"Well, you two better get going," Nakatsu muttered.

Something about his tone of voice wasn't normal. His cheerfulness felt like a lie. This went unnoticed by Mizuki who was focused on helping Tohru.

"Okay! We'll see you at the hospital!" agreed Mizuki with one last smile before she took off again.

Sano stared at Nakatsu for a moment, deciding whether or not he should say something.

"What?"

"Nothing…" Sano mumbled before turning around running as fast as he could.

Nakatsu dropped to the ground devastated. He hugged his knees and let the tears fall slowly.

Mizuki arrived at the house in a matter of minutes. She fumbled with the key trying to get it into the door. Sano came up to her and grabbed the key from her and inserted it and turned. The door unlocked with a click.

"Stay behind me," Sano told her in a quiet voice as he opened the door.

Mizuki nodded and followed him closely. They both looked around the house before deciding that it was empty.

"C'mon, let's hurry up and get outta here," Sano murmured.

Mizuki didn't respond and quickly darted to the hallway where the phone was located. She rummaged through the messy drawer throwing out papers and garbage that had been shoved into it.

"How do they find anything in here…." Mizuki muttered.

Sano went through the papers on the floor trying to find the one with a phone number. She continued tossing more onto the ground rapidly.

"GAH! There's nothing left in here!" Mizuki exclaimed peering into the empty drawer.

"Relax, you were in a rush and probably tossed it aside…." Sano decided as he stacked up the papers he went through.

Mizuki joined him scanning the sheets of paper on the ground. Sano stacked the papers he went through neatly. The ground was still covered in a mess. Mizuki straightened out the crinkled sheets in search of the phone number. Most of the papers were old take out menus and clips from newspapers. Along with those they found dirty napkins and garbage.

"This is hopeless…." Muttered Mizuki as she placed the last sheet onto the pile.

Sano dropped the papers back into the drawer sloppily and threw the trash into the garbage.

_"Our hard work wasted….."_

Mizuki sat cross legged on the floor staring at the wood floor hopelessly. Sano stood there silently glancing around the room in hope of finding a clue to where the number could be…

Bad ending… Sorry! Please review! Asan-chan is very saddened by the last amount of reiviews… only 5?


	10. The End of The treacherous Wait

This is dedicated to Chibi18-chan for continually probing me to update this! This is a short one…

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Hana-Kimi or Fruits Basket

"Don't worry…. We can just use the phone book," Sano said calmly picking up the phonebook next to the telephone.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO EARLIER????"

Sano stared back at her muttering, "I didn't see it until now. You should have seen it too. Don't blame me."

Mizuki jumped up grabbing the book from him and flipping through the pages frantically.

"Honda…. Honda….. Honda…." Mizuki fingered through the lines skimming the last names.

Sano looked over her shoulder and stuck his finger down on the book right under "Honda".

"Ah! 584-3728!!!" Mizuki murmured as she grabbed a pen and paper and scribbled the number down.

She hoped up swiftly and hit Sano under the chin. Mizuki gasped dropping the phone book as Sano stumbled backwards holding his chin.

"Are you okay????" Mizuki choked out.

"Yeah…." He replied rubbing his chin.

"DON'T STAND THERE THEN! LET'S GO!!!!!!" Mizuki yelled dashing out of the house with the paper in her hands.

Sano stared at her and walked out of the house. Trying to keep up with her was useless. He shut the door and locked it slipping the keys into his pocket. As he started to get ready to trail after Mizuki he heard a quiet sob. He looked back and noticed Akito sitting next to the house crying.

He shrugged and decided not to approach her and ran down the road after Mizuki. All he could see was the little dot that was supposed to be her figure that started to get smaller and smaller. Breathlessly she swung open the hospital door and ran in towards the elevators. She jabbed the up button several times rapidly. The elevator beeped and the metal door slid open. Mizuki got in and hit floor 10. Sano arrived just in time to jump into the elevator before the doors closed.

"Why didn't you wait up for me?" Sano asked in between his breaths.

"You run too slow! We were supposed to be back quickly!"

"You didn't have to go that quick… This is a phone number not the end of the world.

"Well it's the only thing I can do so I should do it as quickly as possible!" Mizuki replied tapping her foot impatiently.

Sano didn't even have time to come up with a response. As soon as the elevator doors opened Mizuki popped out and ran over to the waiting room where everyone was waiting for them. Tiredly she handed the sheet to Hatori. She collapsed into a chair as Sano entered the room.

"You didn't need to overwork yourself, Mizuki-san," Hatori responded with a faint smile.

He held the paper in his hands shaking his head slightly as he walked over to the counter to finish up the paper work.

"I told you…" Sano muttered to Mizuki as he came into the room.

Mizuki rolled her eyes at him as she glanced around the room.

"Nakatsu hasn't returned yet?" she breathed.

"We thought he was with you!" Kagura cried.

"No…. He gave us the key but didn't follow…" Sano replied.

They all looked at each other worriedly. This wasn't good. Before they could say anything more a doctor came into the waiting room. He lowered his mask down from his mouth. He didn't get to get a word in before the Sohmas all crowded around him.

"How is she?" Yuki and Kyo were the first to say anything.

"Relax. She's conscious now. I'll let you all visit two at a time. Don't wear her out. At this state she is still pretty weak and delicate," He answered calmly.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief. She was okay. That was all that mattered. They all took a step back smiling faintly.

"So who are the lucky two that get to visit our flower first?" Shigure asked with a smile.

Everybody peered around at each other waiting for someone to speak up.

"Us!" Kyo and Yuki responded in unison.

They both stood up abruptly relieved yet anxious. Nobody tried to stop the two young rivals as they made their way to her room.

"Tohru!" They both exclaimed sliding her door open and rushing to her sides immediately.

"How are you feeling?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yuki-kun! Kyo-kun!" She smiled at them both.

Tears filled her eyes.

"Hey! Why are you crying??" Kyo exclaimed in a state of panic.

They both dropped down at opposite sides of her bed each clutching one of her hands in theirs. Tohru looked at each of them attempting to blink back her tears.

"Are you okay Honda-san?" Yuki asked looking at her through concerned eyes.

She nodded weakly a faint grin still spread across her face. Tohru tried to sit up straight but ended up wincing and sliding back down on her bed. Both of the boys placed a hand on her shoulders keeping her from trying to move anymore.

"Don't move," Yuki told her gently.

"Yeah! For once I agree with the damn rat. Just rest," Kyo agreed.

"I'm okay… really!" She choked out as she used her arm to wipe away her tears.

The two of them gazed at her not believing her words one bit.

"When will you learn? You don't have to pretend to be okay all the time. We both know you're hurting badly right now so just tell us, got it?" Kyo added.

He looked at her though gentler eyes that showed care for the bedridden girl. Yuki's eyes had a similar look in them. Tohru's brown orbs couldn't help but fill up with tears again.

"Honda-san, don't cry," Yuki murmured wiping away her tears with his forefinger.

"It does hurt Kyo-kun…. Really bad…. But Yuki-kun, I'm crying because I'm so happy!" Tohru responded joyfully.

"Happy?" Yuki and Kyo asked in the same startled voice.

They gave her confused looks, wordlessly asking her to explain.

"At first I thought I wasn't going to make it. It hurt that bad…. I thought I wouldn't have a chance to help save you two and the rest of the zodiac. That made my heart ache," Tohru explained softly.

Yuki and Kyo exchanged guilty looks. The whole time that her life was in danger she couldn't help but feel bad for them. She didn't even realize how much she had already helped to save them. One by one she had changed each of their lives for the better. Yet she didn't even know it.

longer chaps? Review! Comment? Flame? Just say your thoughts:3

Fun fact: I originally typed this in PINK!


End file.
